koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hiromichi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dynasty Warriors Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tadakatsu Honda page. If you'd like to help out more here's a few things you can do: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Nominate and vote for a featured article of the month here. * Follow the tips listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! Please note that this is an automated message. Still feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kyosei (Talk) 05:16, December 22, 2009 Making new articles Please refer to the style guide when making a new article. It is linked on the side bar and made for a reason. If you want any articles you make to stay, writing a one sentence wonder is not going to cut it. If you don't know anything about the subject you're writing about, it's better to not make the article at all. Kyosei 04:07, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Please remember to categorize pages once you make them. Kyosei 03:42, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Try expanding stubs first rather than making even more new articles. I'd rather this wiki strive for quality not quantity. Or failing that, at least look at all the other articles made before as an example as to what they should have on them. As it is you only have one of the requirements ever completed for every page you make. Even if you don't know the rest, at least copy/paste headings and coding needed for every article and tag it as a stub for someone else to fill in. ::You don't need to do that much more for the recent articles you've made please refer to Johnny's page as a good model for how Hathaway's article should look like. For Fujitaka Hosokawa refer to Hidenaga Hashiba for at least the bare minimum requirements. From now on, I will just delete any pages you make if don't put more effort into them to follow wiki guidelines. I really want to stress quality control here. Kyosei 05:38, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Please take the time to properly wiki-link articles (i.e. Nobunaga Oda, etc.) mentioned on the pages you make and italicize the titles of mentioned games or series (Samurai Warriors 2 or Samurai Warriors series). This is something basic that is mentioned at the very beginning of the style guide for all articles and you never do it. You are also constantly neglecting to leave a Historical Information heading and to copy and paste the following wiki-code below on every single npc page you make: This is next bit is more of a nit pick then anything but do you think you can write the first sentence of your paragraphs of your Role in Games section more creatively? It is ridiculous to see almost every paragraph of almost every page you made start as "In Samurai Warriors" or "In Kessen" or ""In this game" etc. It's like you're not really taking the time to really think about what you're writing and aimlessly writing down facts about games you don't really know that well. It ends up looking like a poorly disguised bullet point list. This is especially something I notice every time you mention the Kessen series. Lastly if you really want to help, focus on making articles the wiki actually or write about things that need working on first. Some of the pages you make aren't linked or mentioned anywhere on the wiki. There's a reason why I stress these two things and specifically mentioned them in both your automated welcome message above and in the Community Corner on your . Kyosei 03:57, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :May you please stop making so many new articles at once without completely finishing them? Sake neko 15:42, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed, you seem to be ignoring the wiki's to-do list. Our main goal with the Samurai Warriors and Dynasty Warriors NPC articles is to expand the existing ones. Not to create new ones. Quality over quantity. I'd be more happy if you made Gundam articles as those need more attention than these series do. Or better yet, please go back and expand the previous articles or any of the previously unfinished NPC pages. As it is you're only increasing the work pile instead of reducing it. From now on, if you add an incomplete Samurai Warriors NPC page, I will automatically delete it as to me this is a sign that you did not really care to read what I've been trying to tell you, which is to go back and finish the articles you've started. Over 80% of your edits here is just making new pages most of them were not even pages the . Kyosei 22:11, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :I'm going to have to reiterate what Kyosei and Sake warned you about several times: please stop making new incomplete articles. Just because the two of them are gone doesn't mean you can do what you please and ignore their advice. We are trying to lessen the amount of stubs on this site and compulsively adding new ones will just increase our collective work load. Humble Novice (talk) 21:35, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Image uploading policy Please do not see this as me personally picking on you this is just mostly me being tired of having to categorize every single image everyone uploads. As part of our uploading policy here left from the original founders, please take the time to properly re-name and categorize the images you upload. Adding a category to an image can be done before it is uploaded by typing in wikicode Category:__ in the Summary text box. "__" is for the name of the series or particular image category you are uploading. For example if you were uploading a Samurai Warriors 2 render, you would categorize it as Category:Samurai Warriors 2 Character Images and so on. The category can be added after it is uploaded by editing the image file itself. Click the Edit this page button near the top left hand corner of the image page. While editing it, simply use the Add category button you see near the bottom left hand corner of the editing space to add the category. In the future if you fail do to this, I will simply delete all the images you upload for not following the uploading rules. Kyosei 05:39, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Please remember to categorize you images! Kyosei 20:53, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Those Kessen images you're putting up have a very specific disclaimer from the company to not use them without written permission. In English even. I'm going to remove them from the character pages. Sake neko (talk) 03:30, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Please read the image uploading rules. You're still not really following them. And it's been a year now. Please learn them. Sake neko (talk) 15:57, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :Like Kyosei said, please remember to categorize any image you upload to this site. Humble Novice (talk) 17:43, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Quotes It's great you want to add them, but next time make or edit a quotes page if you want to add quotes from the game's quotes gallery. To make a quotes page for a character that doesn't have one, put in the following code: (full character name)/Quotes. Be sure to categorize the quotes page (using this code: Category:Quotes) and to plug it in the quotes sub-heading on the actual character page. Sake neko 21:40, November 5, 2011 (UTC) pet project on another site I appear to be helping a friend on another wiki called Super Smash Bros. Tourney wiki on his pet project called Super Smash Bros. Tourney. Maybe some of you Koei fans could help out. Quotes I own the games, and I've been collecting the quotes for each character as I go along. (Also, I apologize if this is the incorrect way of responding to your message. I'm not entirely familiar with this.) Tricia-chan (talk) 02:51, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, but I can't really help you with that since I don't have a copy of the game nor do I have any real interest in the series. Humble Novice (talk) 18:17, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Gundam VA Trivia You're also neglecting Char and Amuro's English voice actors and all the Japanese voice actors when you say that so it's not accurate. Sake neko (talk) 14:46, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Try something interesting You are familiar that there are certain names in the one piece navi box that are still red, right? Well, I would at least figured, that what ever pictures i would find and put into the wiki, someone would probably fill in the characters whose pages aren't made yet, you know kind of like everyone, including, you have probably always have been filling in stuff that are still red... well, you would might get the idea of what I am saying here, but i think it would be one of those usual things you would always do in this wikia like everyone else. Sonic2479 (talk) 02:26, April 4, 2015 (UTC)Sonic2479Sonic2479 (talk) 02:26, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Bolded Quotes I made them bold because it's just awkward to have two quotation marks right next to each other. If I have time, I'll be applying the same changes to every quote page here if possible. Humble Novice (talk) 16:48, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :Alternatively, we could get rid of every unneeded quotation mark or simply italicize the emphasized phrases. What's your preference? Humble Novice (talk) 16:51, May 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Instead of bolding the nested quotes, I've decided to apply different quotation marks to better distinguish them from the ones we normally use in this site. Humble Novice (talk) 08:45, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Re: Certainty Yes, and I've also seen him reprise the role in Star Trek Continues, much closer to the age he was during his time with the Dynasty Warriors franchise. I've also seen him in Power Rangers and The Big O, and even heard samples of him in both English-dubbed Fist of the North Star animes he was part of. He has a mannered way of speaking; a clear sense of class that would lead one to believe he might be clairvoyant (as his Zuo Ci proves). What's more, it is equally apparent that not only did Zhou Yu's voice change in WO, but that said voice in WO was clearly that of an older man. Michael Gough, given his union standing, could not contribute to the role beyond that brief opening he had in the mid-00s, and given that Forest had previously surrendered Huang Gai to Douglas Lee, it wasn't as if he was going to be overcast, and even then it was a stand-in performance in the long run, like Grant George's Sun Jian. HubStyle (talk) 03:29, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Berserk is something that I liked before this collaboration, so I don't need to YouTube it to get the NPCs done. Most of these NPCs are in here for a specific story reason really. What I do need is to have someone go through the movesets for the playable characters since they might not be all correct. Or to fill in the gaps for accessories since Japanese people have been rather conflicting on the names. The only thing they are sure about are the requirements for unlocking them. Though, since the game is going to be out in the west soon anyways, I honestly don't consider that a pressing issue. Sake neko (talk) 04:23, February 13, 2017 (UTC) DQ Heroes If you're doing this, you're already better than me and other editors who haven't touched these articles. I haven't played the games myself yet, so I wouldn't be the best judge of the quality these pages. I merely rearranged and reformatted Kiryl's page so you can use that format for other characters too. I would say you can make it better by describing how each spell/skill behaves in this particular game series. Like what does it do when you activate it in DQ Heroes, what does it looks like; how much MP or whatever does it cost, if any; is it an area of effect or does it only hit one target? Stuff like that. Since they're all callbacks to the DQ series, you could include hyperlinks to DQ wiki for them too if you want. Sake neko (talk) 17:12, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Article Completion Filling those sections up is a good start. Rather than create stub articles of NPCs, your time is better spent on completing pages of IP collaboration characters since you seem to already have prior knowledge of them. Humble Novice (talk) 22:19, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Oh, and I seem to have given npcs of Pirate Warriors an attack list, to see what they can do, especially if one hacks to play as them. (talk) 22:33, June 10, 2017 (UTC) :I usually find images either online or from the games themselves. Also, why are you making NPC articles without even writing historical sections for them? I myself only make these types of articles if I feel they're complete enough not to be classified as stubs. Humble Novice (talk) 16:14, August 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Gather any legitimate information on your subject and simply try to summarize them in your own words. Historical information itself isn't copyrighted, but the way it's presented on sources is. Humble Novice (talk) 16:32, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Kessen III Quotes It's fine to transcribe quotes from sound clips if you can't find the original lines. For most game files, you might consider using Hex Workshop to find character quotes, though it won't always work if they happen to be compressed. Humble Novice (talk) 22:41, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Marvel Articles Thank you for helping out with the Marvel character articles. I've been rather busy lately, so any assistance in completing the wiki is a boon for me. Humble Novice (talk) 14:25, August 5, 2019 (UTC)